Many devices require cable connections. One common example is a land-line telephone, which must have a telephone cable that is plugged into a telephone jack to operate. Telephone cables commonly use RJ-11 or RJ-12 connectors. Another example of a device which often uses a cable connection is a desktop computer. Desktop computers are often connected to Local Area Networks (LANs), e.g. Ethernet networks, via cables having RJ-45 connecters. The connectors not only allow cables, e.g., conductor or optical cables, to be easily plugged in and coupled to connector jacks, but also allow for quick removal from connector jacks, which is accomplished by pressing a tab of the connector. Devices using cables having connectors that allow quick connection and removal are commonplace.
There are, of course, more sophisticated devices that use great numbers of cable connections. For example, a network router may require the connection of hundreds of cables, each of which must be securely coupled to the proper connector jack. In a network router, the connector jacks for receiving the cables are generally placed as close together as possible to minimize space. With a large number of cables spaced closely together, it can be difficult to reach through a sea of cables and press the connector tab of a single cable in order to release the cable from the connector jack.